Pulse width modulators may be designed to convert a pulse code defined by a series of coded pulses into a digital wave shape, or a modulated output, comprising a series of pulses having varying durations and occurring at varying intervals. Pulse width modulators may be designed with a maximum operating frequency, but operate at a modulation frequency determined by a system clock input. Pulse codes may be generated by digital devices to control an analog output device, with the codes typically being binary, ternary, or n-ary.
A laser printer is one example of a device that may utilize a pulse width modulator. Laser printers may employ pulse width modulators to modulate video signals to drive a laser driver, with the pulse codes being generated by imaging hardware contained in the printer's formatter. However, modulation frequencies used by laser imaging hardware, and by other electronic devices as well, are ever-increasing and can exceed the maximum design frequencies of off-the-shelf pulse width modulators.
While pulse width modulators with higher maximum operating frequencies can be designed to meet these requirements, such designs can be costly and take time to develop and produce. Waiting for a higher frequency pulse width modulator to be developed can result in delays in the research, development, and testing of new equipment prototypes, and ultimately an increase in cost.